The First Argument
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Connor and Oliver's first argument since Connor moved in seemed silly. But was it really? ONE-SHOT. (Set after 2x01)


The room was dangerously quiet. Oliver was in the bedroom, laying down on the bed while Connor sat on the couch in the living room. They both took their time to look back at their first argument since Connor moved in. To others it might have seemed silly but it wasn't. It was more than just Connor never washing the dishes.

 _"There are only two of us. How many dirty dishes could we possibly cause?" Connor raised his voice as he entered the kitchen." He cringed when his eyes landed on the sink, full of dirty dishes. "Okay, never mind. I'll just wash them when I come back. Annalise needs me."_

 _"Oliver rolled his eyes. "You always say that! And then I end up doing it! You're never here to help me out with anything!" Oliver stormed out of the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. Connor soon followed him._

 _"I have to help you pay for this place right? That's why I'm working so hard for Annalise. I may not be helping you with the cleaning up and stuff but I'm helping out with the money. That should be enough.''_

 _"Well it's not." Oliver now left the living room and headed for the bedroom. Connor decided to stay in the living room. Knowing that Oliver probably needed some space._

Connor thought it through. He knew Oliver. He knew him very well and knew there was a reason why he was picking a fight with him. It had nothing to do with the dishes. Not really. Connor should have realized it sooner. He got up and headed for the bedroom. He watched as Oliver laid there, with his back to him. The law student walked over and laid on the bed. He scooted over and spooned Oliver from behind, wrapping an arm around his slim waist.

"I know you had certain expectations when I moved in." Connor started to speak. "You were used to me not being here all the time because I wasn't living here. Now that I am, you expect me to be here all the time. I'm sorry that I'm not." He placed a soft kiss to Oliver's neck.

Oliver wasn't surprised that Connor came to this realization. Connor was a smart guy and he would soon figure it out. He missed him a lot and he could finally tell him that. "I miss you when you're gone." Oliver didn't even care that he sounded clingy right now. "When you leave, I think you're never coming back." It was hard for him to admit that last part. "And when you're gone for hours…"

"Hey…" Connor nudged his boyfriend, making him roll over to face him. "I'm not leaving you. I'm committed to you and our relationship. I am."

"I know but it's not easy. Not with my HIV. And if you leave when we have arguments I'm afraid you'll go and do drugs and-"

Connor stopped him with a kiss to the lips. "It's not easy." Connor admitted. "But I'm willing to go through this with you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." He cupped Oliver's cheek. "I'm sorry my hours with Annalise are so long. I would want nothing more than to spend every minute of everyday with you."

Oliver looked deeply into Connor's eyes. He could easily tell that he was being sincere. "I know. I also know Annalise is a tough cookie and you just want to learn as much as you can from her." Oliver was coming to his own realizations. Maybe he was expecting too much and was overreacting a bit. He was just afraid of losing Connor. The next three words that came out of Connor's mouth made his heart skip a beat.

"I love you." Connor watched as his boyfriend's face turned to one of surprise. "I promise I'll make more time for you. I want to make you happy Oliver. I want to be there when you need me. I want to go thorough the bad and good times with you. I want to meet your parents and show them that their son is with the best guy he'll ever come across of. I want to thank them for raising the best man I've ever met. The best that has ever happened to me. I want my shoulder to be the one you cry on. And I'll wash the dishes more often." He joked. "I'm willing to do all that for you because I love you.''

"Oliver couldn't help the tears that were forming. That might have been the sweetest thing any guy has ever told him. He couldn't believe what Connor just said. It made a surge of warmth radiated through his entire body.

"Ollie?" Connor stroked Oliver's cheek with his thumb.

"God. He loved when Connor called him by that nickname. Before he could stop himself, he pushed Connor onto his back and straddled his lap. He kissed him passionately, his arms wrapping around his neck. Connor was surprised by the sudden movement but eventually kissed back. It was probably the most intimate kiss they had every shared.

Oliver pulled away and smiled widely. "I love you too. So much." He kissed him again. "I'm sorry for picking a fight with you. I just want to be with you and I'm scared that one day you'll realize I'm not worth all the trouble."

"Stop." Connor shook his head. "You are worth it. You're worth everything. Everything I just told you, I meant it. We're going to get through all of this okay? Together."

Oliver nodded and kissed him again. "Tell me again." He mumbled against his lips.

Connor smiled. "I love you."

Suddenly, Oliver pulled away. "Don't you have to go?"

Connor's cell phone began to ring as soon as Oliver was finished with his statement.

"It's you're Annalise ringtone."

"She can wait."

Oliver smiled and they went back to kissing passionately.

"They got through their first fight since moving in together and they handled it pretty well, they both thought. They both knew this wouldn't be the last but they were up for the challenge. They loved each other and at the end of the day, love conquers all.


End file.
